Gundam Wing Games
by SilverBrokenChain
Summary: Heero and Relena designed..Going to be an epic...If you want to support and join in..Do leave a message
1. Part 1 Gundam Wings Games

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Authors Note : I do not own Gundam Wing..*le sigh* unfortuatly, although this storyline is owned by moi and moi only although if anyone would like to participate, do email or leave a note. This will turn into an epic, with many adventures. I have aimed this to be Romance/Action/Angst/Drama and Fantasy, although i picked Romance and Drama. This story remains a few years after Endless Waltz. This is a Heero/Relena main foccuss..This is a tale of Lust..Revenge..Pain..Memories and Death. Enjoy! ~*~  
  
"Yes, yes that'll be perfect..I believe everything will go according to plan and you my dear, play the main part.." A thick finger tip, of what a man holds, slowly edged the mattered material hanging off an arm of the chair, the nail tip so firm and perfect, but shaped as a man should have it. "You know what this means don't you? If you fail, you will be as if you never existed at all."  
  
"Yes, of course i know what it means, i want to do this, i will do it..I will not fail you father" Thick white locks, tumbling down the material of her clothing, a firm tight dress, low cut above the breasts, six inches above the knee, bearing the audible pale flesh.  
  
"Dorothy" He hissed "I mean it, i will never count you as my daughter..But i assure myself that you will not fail, get me out of here and the world is our oyster.." His crooked smirk sank into a smile that Dorothy once recognised as a small child, which party nearly remained as a silent memory.  
  
"I'll get you out, i promise. Your all what i've got father" Her slender hand clasped upon his, each finger tips entwining with her fathers. Oh how she ached for him to feel proud of her. "I will not fail you."  
  
"You best not Dorothy" He snapped, then his voice toned down as he saw the slight glint of aggitation within her deep voluptuous green eyes "My princess, you remember that name don't you?"  
  
"Yes.." She breathed, her eyes closing for a split second, remembering running through open lands of green forests, hand in hand with her father.  
  
"Princess..Get daddy out of here"  
  
"I will..I promise" Her voice slightly broke, holding back a gasp of agony as she felt her left arm become slightly tugged from a grouchy officer.  
  
"Your times up" Muttered the officer "Gumphry get back to your cell"  
  
"Oh god how i hate that name.." Gumphry shook his head "And its Gum, call me that!"  
  
Dorothy eyed her father, why was he here? He had been here for so long, and she never knew the proper reason. Never once did he speak kindly of others, only did he mutter revenge will be sweet. "Father..Hold up" She interrupted,snapping at the officer to which her father only smirked at her nature "Father..Whome put you in here? Why?"  
  
Gum eyed his daughter fiercly, she dropped her eyes for a split second to which he then lowered his voice, into a low whisper of remorse hate "Peacecrafts, one can never trust them" Walking away from his daughter, he felt her hand slip away from his. "Get me out Dorothy..Get me out Princess."  
  
"Peacecraft? Relena.." She whispered, her fathers tone seemed to have an effect upon her "I will father..I'll get them for you too..In ways one cannot imagine.  
  
Dorothy stopped as she reached outside, each hands clasping to her hips tightly, her head tilted back as deep breaths arised her breasts. She will avenge her father, she will let him become free. She'll do whatever it takes. Why should one be deprived of a father? "Tommorow.." She hissed through stubborn lips "Tommorow will be a new beginning.." Turning herself sharply to the left, she walked away from the block that her father was held captive of nonsense crime, her figure dismissing as she walked into the ally way shadows, her moves, words and even herself, beginning to be planned.. 


	2. Part 2

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Part 2.  
  
~*~  
  
Relena sighed. Thank god it was a Sunday, a day of perhaps rest for once as she collapsed back gently upon her sofa, alone within a wonderfully beautiful decorated galore mansion. Her head lolling back upon a cushion slightly, curls of golden locks tumbling down one side, enveloping her mature, now grown up face of twenty-one.  
  
"Miss Relena.." Came a voice from down the left wing. She ignored it, closing her eyes as ocean, marine blue eyes picture rest as her breathing slowly slowers down, relaxing. "Miss Relena! Oh..I'm ever so sorry to disrupt you.." Mrs Plumpkin out burst. A short, plumped maid curtsied infront of the slumped Relena. "You are alright aren't you Miss Relena?"  
  
Immediatly her marine eyes opene, her blood red lips curving a warm smile, parting as her soft, comforting voice whispered "Yes thank you, I just felt a little tired. It's a sunday you see? A day of rest from the worlds Politics and confusions. Any problems Mrs Plumpkin?"  
  
Relena's smile was always so comforting, Mrs Plumpkin could hardly not feel guilty about disturbing her "I am ever so sorry, but a so-called friend has arrived upon your doorstep, god knows how your friend got past the main gates system.." Her voice trailed off, tilting her head to the left as her round, plump face eyed the Butler who was now arranging Relena's Tulips.  
  
"Whome is it?" Her voice slightly rised, leaning forwards as her back arched proudly, sitting herself up, in hope of hearing a name "Has he come to me? Mrs Plumpkin has he?"  
  
"Has who?" She blinked "It isn't a he madame, it is a she. She claims herself to be Dorothy and an old friend of yours."  
  
"Oh you must invite her in." Relena kept the hidden dissapointment out of her voice and looks, she had learnt to do that well over the past few years.  
  
"Very well madame, i'll shall go get her and her one hand luggage, goodness gracious to how she got all her compartments and clothes within it" Trailing off, her voice followed as she hobbled out the room.  
  
Relena slumped back against the chair. Dorothy? Why would she be here? Herself and Dorothy had never been the best of friends. Oh well, it was a nice change to see a completely new different face, other than the normal politicians who bound up every few nights to discuss what the world problems are.  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft" Came a voice, standing between the door frames "Remember me?"  
  
Remember her? Her voice, yes had not change but her looks had, She now looked wonderfully matured for her age, although perhaps a little easy as a tight black dress curled around her body, bearing as much flesh as she possibly could. "Dorothy..How good it is to see you"  
  
"And as it i to see you Miss Relena" Her almost pale lips curved a slight smile, her eyes thicked with black eye liner abling to show her forest colored, manipulating eyes "Would it be possible if i could stay here for a while? I have nowhere to go and i am, in need of a great friend."  
  
"Yes of course it is. Mrs Plumpkin will take your luggage upstairs. Come sit down beside me and tell me where and how you have been."  
  
"It's a long story Miss Relena..Buckle up.." As Dorothy sat herself down beside Relena, a little too closely, her left hand dropped upon Relena's right thigh, gripping it tightly as she whispered details of her father's domain, only leaving out the Peacecrafts, taking precaution.  
  
"Oh Dorothy..I am so sorry." Relena whispered, holding back slight tears as she listened to Dorothy's exagerated Tale of her father Gumphry had apparantly tried to save her fathers life, but was mistaken of trying to assinate.  
  
"You see. Good deeds in this world come to a bitter end" She shook her head slowly "That is why i have come to you..For help. My father and I will forgive and forget. But i just want him home. I feel i have been deprived of love and a father."  
  
"Yes of course, i'll get straight to it" Relena nodded, feeling completely guilty towards Dorothy's tale. Little did she understand her father tried to assinate Relena as a small young baby and hadtried to rape her mother.  
  
"I knew i could trust in you Relena" Dorothy gave her thigh a tight squeeze "I always knew you were the peoples hope and thus, you are mine."  
  
"Heero.." She whispered to herself silently as she watched Dorothy gather herself up, heading toward sthe stair to her guest room."Where are you?" It had been over five long years had she last had the glimpse of him.. 


	3. Part 3

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Part 3  
  
Author Note : I hate describing looks. I rather continue on with the beginning plot.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero Yuy leaned back firmly upon the wall behind him, his thick brown locks covering one deep prussian eye as he listened to Duo Maxwell and Hilde, in the terms of Heero 'gabble on and on'.  
  
With the years that passed, only the body structure and facial material had slightly changed out of them all..All of the Gundam Pilots. Duo, having his hair continued to be braided, to which Hilde adored. She had yet not changed much, her body matured but kept back behind uniform and her hair, still within the tight bob.  
  
Heero yawned silently, watching three other young men enter the room. Trowa, having stayed pratically almost the same, except even taller. Wufai, his muscles having been developed pumped out of his biceps and Quatre, remaining the shortest, his white hair brushed back casually as all stood infront of Heero, listening to Hilde continuing to talk.  
  
"It's been five years for christ sake Duo!" Her voice not arising, but her laughter did as her left arm having felt Duo's finger tips slowly carress, carried on ;"Five years. That is horribly long and i for one miss the old days, mind you not the war. Relena's birthday, she's going to be twenty- two. Yes snicker Wufai, she is only a one year younger than you five and i. We missed her twenty-first and god know's how many birthdays before that. She must be lonely.."She sighed, watching a clip of Relena Peacecraft, having an interview progressed not long ago.  
  
"If she missed us, she would've called us." Heero's voice broke slightly, his eyes rising as he eyed each member of the group for a split second "Relena has had too much things on her hands to give a pratical damn about any of us. We were her props, her protection, that was it. Not friend's."  
  
"Heero Yuy" Replied Hilde, her voice gradually increasing as her stare gradually closed "Don't say that, if you didn't give a damn why was you there then? If she didn't, why did she protect you and us?"  
  
He didn't answer, he continued to stare at Hilde, who having felt her eyes blink turned around to face the others "I still think it would be lovely to see her and besides Heero.." She winked towards him "You may have given up protecting her, but we are her friends if you are not."  
  
Slapping each hand back upon the wall behind him, Heero pushed himself off of the wall, stepping over towards her, hissing "I never said i've stopped watching her." And then he was gone.  
  
Duo, having just blinked several times, just laughed, reaching a hand back to scratch the back of his neck "He'll get over it."  
  
"I bloody hope so!" Hilde snapped "You all do want to see her right?"  
  
~*~  
  
Heero, now sitting at his computer, his eyes never leaving the screen, reflecting the soft green glow as his fingers tapped away quickly. "Relena.." He groaned to himself, watching a picture of herself loading up slowly, the caption of 'Princess turning Twenty-Three, maturity level Sixty.' In some ways he felt what he had said to Hilde was true, he felt used although he obliged to protect Relena, memories flooding his mind "I'll still kill you.."  
  
"Ah here you are!" Duo trotted on in, slapping his hands towards the back of Heero's chai, holding himself up, cocking his head towards Heero's right, eyeing the screen. "Ah, your looking at her then? I guess you didn't forget about Princess either. God doesn't she look gorgeous?"  
  
"One can't forget the one who says he will kill" Grunted Heero, his eyes foccussed upon her.  
  
"Hey..Whose that with her? Jesus! When was this taken, yesterday?"  
  
Heero blinked, clicking upon a close up of the picture, saw a huddled, extremely sexy Dorothy standing towards Relena's right, a hand slapped towards her hips as her forest green floor eyes fixated upon Relena. "Thats Dorothy. You remember her right?"  
  
Duo laughed, leaning forwards, pratically gargling "Dorothy..Ah yes..Hasn't she matured well?"  
  
"Maxwell" Snapped Heero "Control yourself and think. Why would Dorothy be there? Remember what she and Zechs tried to do?"  
  
"Hmm.." Duo thought for a second, then slapping his hand on Heero's left shoulder, he bellowed out "Yep! I don't know why she's there Heero.."  
  
Heero grunted once more, shrugging off Heero's hand only muttering "I shall find out why."  
  
Duo only smirked "Yes. A proper good reason to see Relena right? Hah!"  
  
Clicking off the picture, then turning the computer off, Heero only walked out of the room leaving a hysterical Duo.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre spoke up "You look like you seen a.."  
  
"Dorothy" Heero muttered "She's with Relena. I'm going to go and find out exactly why Dorothy is there."  
  
"Hey!" Hilde's voice cried out "We're coming with you. Remember it's her birthday in like what? Four days time?"  
  
Heero shrugged once, then remvoing himself out of the room.  
  
"Bastard" Muttered Hilde, but her face remained a fixated smile as Duo come back over towards her, linking an arm around her right, spinning her off her feet. 


	4. Part 4

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Part 4.  
  
Authors note : Ignore Trowa's and Quatre's and Wufai's leaving. I don't want them in this story.  
  
~*~  
  
Relena, having placed herself upon both feet, edged herself over towards her bedroom door. The morning light cascading down through her balcony doors, her dressing robe tightly wrapped around her narrow waist, the ends rippling upon the wooden floor.  
  
Yawning, both arms stretched up high into the air then lowering as she eyed Dorothy, making her way over towards her, dressed within a tight, almost exactly the same dress as before, except a deep shade of green, matching her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Miss Relena" She whispered, a smile crackling upon her face "Those forms that you sent off yesterday have arrived, they've arrived!" She cried, whipping out seven sheets of writen documents "All you have to do is sign and my father will be free!"  
  
"Uh..Thats wonderful Dorothy. I shall sign them as soon as i am dressed."  
  
"Great..You best hurry up though..I mean, thank you Miss Relena" Curtsying, Dorothy pratically skipped off towards her guest room, her white door slowly creaking to shut.  
  
Relena shrugged then only smiled, realising she made someone's life turn upside down into happiness for a changed, made her way downstairs, hearing Mrs Plumpkin bellowing out her name "Miss Relena!"  
  
Having made herself downstairs, stopping herself into the guest room, she found Mrs Plumpkin surrounded by six strangers. Arising both arms, her palms rubbed her tired ocean blue eyes to which only widen as the blurs from the strangers, slowly formed into people she once knew a long time ago.  
  
"Now i knew these lot. Especially this young man who saved your life Miss Relena" Mrs Plumpkin smiled "I'll leave you and your reunion alone and please sit down Miss Relena, you look as if your going to faint."  
  
"I'm fi-fine Mrs Plumpkin, honest, it's just a wonderful suprise to see you all again" Her cosey red lips curving a warm smile as her eyes locked with each, eventually reaching Heero's, whose gaze remained un-moved. "Goodness i'm not dressed!"  
  
"It doesn't matter Relena!" Cried out Hilde, walking over to her as long arms wrapped around Relena's narrow waist, embracing her friend tightly "It's been so long, we all had to see you again."  
  
"Yes we had to!" Laughed Duo "How many years has it been guys?"  
  
"Five" Trowa spoke up, smiling slightly as he nodded towards Relena "We'll be staying for a few days if you do not mind. Duo used the max for petrol in my car." He grinned as Duo's cheeks blossomed a slight shade of red.  
  
"Of course i don't mind!" Relena smiled, her hands edging towards her dressing robe pockets, slipping in tightly "It gets extremely lonely around here.."  
  
"We didn't come for a vacation" Heero whispered, his voice audible though "We came to find out answers and reasons to why.." He was interuppted as Dorothy slipped through the door silently.  
  
"Well isn't this a big suprise?" She grinned, eyeing each of the boys slightly, her curves twisting as she walked over towards Heero, lacing an arm around his shoulders, pressing her groin against his "How lovely to see you Heero"  
  
Relena blinked "Dorothy is here for a few matters of case, i feel i must hand out to her for problems and a deprived childhood."  
  
Heero grimaced against her touch, shrugging her off of him as he stood his ground firmly "What exactly had Dorothy been deprived of?"  
  
"My father" Shrugged Dorothy "He'll be released today."  
  
"Released from what?" Hilde spoke up, she didn't like the way Dorothy acted so fake, or presumed to be fake.  
  
"Never you mind" She smirked, turning herself around slowly as a finger tip brushed passed Heero's stomach "Come Miss Relena, i am ever so sorry to interrupt your um..Reunion, but you promised and even though you are not dressed, i must go as soon as possible."  
  
Relena nodded "Excuse me for a few minuites, i must sort out something, please make yourself at home."  
  
"Sure will" Duo sighed in content, watching Dorothy's curve sway from left to right, standing beside Relena as they exited the room, recieving a hard nudge from Hilde. "What? I wasn't looking at them, only at you."  
  
Duo looked upon Heero, who only stood, his eyed fixated upon the door that Dorothy and Relena slipped through silently "Hey man..Snap out of it!"  
  
"You guys.." Quatre spoke up "Trowa and i are going to fill up the tank, Wufai want's to get some food and then we're going to leave, unlike some, we've got a few missons to carry out on still or we're fired."  
  
"Good luck" Hilde smiled towards each "I'll tell Relena your farewells, she'll understand."  
  
And with that. They left. 


	5. Part 5

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Part 5.  
  
~*~  
  
"Heero Yuy.." Her voice so slick, an appetite for a thirst "How long has it been stranger?" Dorothy's eyes travelled over his feature's as each both sat, later on during the day, at each ends of the sofa, his arm draped over the arm of the chair, Dorothy having placed both hands upon the soft cushions of the couch, pressed each elbow together as her cleavage expanded.  
  
Heero grunting, managed to foccuss both eyes upon her "Not long enough Dorothy."  
  
"By goodness are you always like this? Liven up darling, it's only Dorothy." Her painted blood-red lips quirked a smile, each finger trips slowly dragging her long, perfect white nails along the material "Tell me. Did you come back to see me? Or use I for an excuse to see Miss Relena?"  
  
Turning his gaze, his eye's fixated upon the shadow's of the fire formating, his eyebrows slightly crossed as a frown cascaded accross his face "I protect Relena and i came to see what exactly you are up to Dorothy."  
  
"Moi?" Both arms arising, she slapped each palm upon the middle of her chest "But i have done nothing, except delivering the notice of my deprived childhood Heero.."  
  
Heero blinked. Was it him or did she pratically purr his name?  
  
"And besides" She continued "I would've thought you would understand since we are almost, exactly the same.."  
  
"No we're not." He snapped back quickly "We're nothing alike."  
  
Dorothy cocked her head towards the side, her long white hair trailing down her side, her eyes glinted for a split second as the light reflected upon each "Maybe. Your always quiet. Like my father told me, the silent one's are the most deadliest and also the most erotic lover's in bed."  
  
Heero didn't reply, only shuffling a little as his eyed locked upon a soft smiling Relena walking through the door way. Noticing Dorothy, who quickly maintained her composure into sitting up straight, Heero nodded towards Relena.  
  
"I hope everything is alright for you both? She whispered, her gentle face smiling, rings underneath her eyes could only be shwon for a slight second "Dorothy..I signed it..Your father's free to go, he'll be transported here and i will exclaim my most indeed appologies."  
  
"Wonderful Miss Relena!" Dorothy stood up quickly, then curtsied as she turned towards the door, her back slightly arched deliberetly infront of Heero, flaunting her perefectly flat stomach, trimmed legs and external bust "Miss Relena..Please may i be taken there to see his Release? For i have waited many of years to see this day.."  
  
Relena un-aware to Dorothy's flaunting, smiled "Of course, i would feel exactly the same if it was my father but, it isn't." She turned a slight hurt gaze, that Heero instinctly picked up although his facial feature's remained exactly the same, un-nerved, watching her face Dorothy "Go!" She laughed for a few seconds.  
  
Dorothy leaning towards Relena, let each hand scoop up Relena's dainty wrists into her tight grip "I will always remember this." And then was gone.  
  
"Heero, aren't you going to bed soon?"  
  
He looked up towards her, examining her body for a split second then returned her gaze. Sure, she had grown maturely over the past few years, even her long white dress couldn't resist to show perfect body curves and the longness of her stomach. He couldn't release the image of Dorothy from his mind though. "No. I will wait to see this guy."  
  
"Would you mind if i stay down here with you? I wouldn't mind to see him for myself too.."  
  
"It's your place, you do what you want."  
  
Le Sigh. Relena thought, sitting herself down upright beside his left, conversation with Heero had always been..Hard? She turned her head to examine him this time, feeling her stomach beat within the time of her heartbeat, her feeling's had not change over all these years after all. His beauty, his manner's, alway's had such a great affect upon her, whether he felt the same way, she had alway's hoped.  
  
"What?" He groaned, watching her eye's snap out of some sort of trance, gazing straight into his deep prussian eyes.  
  
"Nothing Heero.." She whispered "It's just been so long, you know?"  
  
"No, not really. I didn't notice."  
  
Relena turned her head, gazing out into the open gardens, now hidden with the deph of darkness, hiding her gaze and a soft tear slowly gliding down her cheeks. Bastard. 


	6. Part 6

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Part 6  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh daddy.." Dorothy whispered, her hands sliding up towards her chest as each palm gently pressed, clutching as she saw the first glimpse of her father..Free.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Hissed Gum, shrugging his left hand shoulder, his tattered old shirt half tucked into his black jeans, his slick blonde hair curled at one side parting, hardly moving from the slight breeze catching an eye of his daughter, standing a few feet away from him in a desirable dress "Oh princess.."  
  
Dorothy laughing, sprinted her way over towards her father, having her dainty waist having strong arms cascade tightly around her, clutching her into a tight hug, tears starting to stain each cheek, smudging the slight foundation. "Oh daddy, it's finally happened! Your free!"  
  
"Damn right i am princess!" He grinned, placing a long, thick finger upon the middle of her chest, straring straight into her daughter's eyes who finally, realised her father whose huge bulk was hidden underneath orange uniform. "We have work to do right?"  
  
"Yes, we do father.." She whispered, nodding her head as both slided into Relena's limo "But you must eat first, your staying at Miss Relena's house.."  
  
Gum grunted. A Peacecraft home. He did wonder what his daughter's intentions were, but sure to himself it would exactly be the same as his. Dropping a hand upon the flesh of her pale thigh, gripping slightly, he smiled at her. "Of course, you know exactly what i want of the Peacecrafts princess.."  
  
"Of course daddy, it will come i assure you" Dorothy sighed, looking out to the window "But she isn't alone.."  
  
Gum's smile only increased "I was expecting that Dorothy, nothing to be frightened of."  
  
Dorothy turned her gaze towards him, her face slightly shadowed from the light's passing by "You don't understand father, she has her protector..He was a Gundam Pilot.."  
  
Spitting with laughter, he squeezed her thigh even harder, watching his daughters face grimace with a slight squint "I'm sure you could sort him out princess, you do look rather splender. Infact seduce him and be-rid of this annoyence. A boy cannot come in between of my plans.."  
  
Eyeing his daughter, he saw the slick smirk spread accross her face, reflecting his own "I was hoping you would say that..I have been working on it. But he's like a frozen chicken which won't defrost!"  
  
Gum's laughing only increased, then lowering his voice, leaning towards her "You'll do it, i know you can princess. Now tell me about this boy and this girl."  
  
Dorothy shrugged "Relena is her name, she's younger than the boy, Heero. They've had past history daddy, not romance like, but sort of. Heero is a dead strict pilot, who hardly laughs let alone talks. Relena is infatuated by him and i guess he is about her, although he doesn't show it. Like i said, he's a frozen.." But she was interrupted by her father's finger tip pressing upon her lips.  
  
"Princess thats enough for now, hush and be still child" Feeling her relax then perk up as the car faulted to a stop, he smiled "I guess we're here right?"  
  
She nodded "They're waiting in the livingroom i guess.."  
  
"Dorothy" He snapped quickly "Don't give this away. Remember this is my, our only chance of your deprived childhood, don't fail me."  
  
"I-i won't" She whispered, seeing him nod she slipped out of the car, standing to both feet as her finger tips curled around the rim of her dress, settling her dress straight, tilting back her head proudly as she walked over towards the door. 


	7. Part 7

Lust..Evil..Sin  
  
Part 7  
  
~*~  
  
Relena, having remained silent for the past ten minutes, tried to keep her gaze upon the fire, instead of finding herself lost within Heero's glance. He, himself only sat rigid in the chair, keeping one eye upon her the other infront of him. God, she wanted to hold him.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Came Dorothy's voice, a slight ethusiastic tone held within as she glided herself in, standing before hand Relena and Heero, side by side with her father. She had noticed Heero's glance had not drifted from Relena. "I'd like for you both to meet my Father, Gumphry."  
  
Gum scowled, turning his head to correct his daughter, forgetting himself for a split second then sharply turned his gaze upon Relena "Miss Relena i presume? My name is Gumphry, but please have the honor of calling me Gum. I want to thank you so much. I am finally free from a bail i simply did not commit."  
  
"It's wonderful to see you uh, Sir Gum" Relena smiled, lifting herself up to stand correctly infront of him "I want to congratulate you with my most sincere appologies. I cannot believe they made a mistake like that. I ought to owe my life to you."  
  
"Oh there is no need Princess" He smiled at her, shuffling for a slight second as his hands crept to hold her narrow waist within his hold, feeling the jealously burning up within his daughter's gaze, his thumb carressed Relena's back slowly "But i'd like to stay for a few days, to keep myself on track and to regain my home that i lost. Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh of course not" She learnt to smile again, when things weren't feeling right, stepping backwards slowly, her heel scraping upon the floor as his fingers un-slid around her waist.  
  
"I believe we're all going to get on just fine" Muttered Dorothy through closed teeth, turning herself around as she walked towards the door, taking her father with her.  
  
Heero's gaze stuck firmly upon Gum. He didn't like this man already. 


End file.
